


Bar At The End Of The World

by methamphetamine



Series: ...and the infinite ache [3]
Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine/pseuds/methamphetamine
Summary: Rumour has it that there’s a small bar in Roanapur where all the killers go. People who show no remorse when they take someone’s life, people who’ve killed for sport and those who cling to the fringes of society like shit on your shoe that you can’t quite get off.





	1. Chapter 1

Rumour has it that there’s a small bar in Roanapur where all the killers go. People who show no remorse when they take someone’s life, people who’ve killed for sport and those who cling to the fringes of society like shit on your shoe that you can’t quite get off. Balalaika had never been to such a bar (or, she'd deny she ever had) and she never wanted to go to such a place unless absolutely necessary but, as luck would have it, due to unfortunate circumstances, she would be making a trip to this rumoured bar.

A way away from the bar, two women walked side by side along the sidewalk, the sun shining brightly down on them both.

“Aw baby, I’m sure it’s not gonna be that bad!” Said Cassidy cheerfully, the spurs on her cowgirl boots jingling merrily as she strolled alongside Balalaika. They had just been to a Hotel Moscow meeting with Mr Chang and Balalaika could already feel a headache forming in the side of her skull.

”Да, I’m sure it won't be.” She said shortly, feeling as though it really wouldn't be okay at all. Cassidy stopped their strolling along the sidewalk and pulled her aside. Balalaika looked at Cassidy blankly. The other woman huffed and shook her head.

"Listen, amante, it's gonna be fine." She said. "You're perfectly capable of decapitating a man, you're gonna be okay."

"It's not that I'm worried about." Said Balalaika softly, cupping Cassidy's face with one of her hands. "These people, if I leave even one of them alive, they'll hunt me and everyone I care about down. They know no limits, not like you and I. They'll stop at nothing to get revenge."

"Then why go?" Said Cassidy pleadingly, brown eyes meeting Balalaika's blue ones. The taller woman shrugged and gave Cassidy a sarcastic smile.

"Bad for business."

* * *

Later that day, when the sun had gone down and the streets were a bustling hive of sleazy activity, Balalaika strolled on the pavement, roughly five weapons of varying levels of lethality hidden on her person. She had gone to great lengths to disguise them properly, a tiny, sharp blade in the heel of her shoe, a grenade in her underwear and many other things all stashed away should she need them at a later date.

Suddenly, she stopped walking and turned down a side alley. This is what would lead her to the bar. After several twists, turns and funny looks from the scum resting in the gutters, she reached a small warehouse. A single street lamp lit the area, spilling just enough light on the pavement to see the bloodstains that had been scrubbed off the sidewalk. In front of her, a bouncer stood menacingly in the dingy space. He spat on the floor when he saw her, clearly knowing who she was and what her intentions were. Balalaika smiled pleasantly at him and raised a hand in greeting.

"The fuck do you want?" He said, tanned skin almost glittering in the dim light. Balalaika got the feeling there wasn't something quite right about him. 

"I'm not looking for trouble, if you're asking." She said politely. The bouncer grimaced and looked Balalaika up and down.

"Sure," He said. "And I'm the queen of fucking England. Your kind, the mafia and all that, you're always looking for trouble." He grimaced, Balalaika smiled.

"So you won't let me in?" She said, putting a hand up her sleeve to where one of the several knives was kept. The guard shook his bald head.

"I'm not saying that." 

"Then what are you saying?" She asked, withdrawing her hand from the sleeve of her blazer. The man in front of her sighed and stepped aside, showing her the entrance to the bar.

"Just don't put me out of a job." He said, nodding at her.

"Thank you, Mr...?"

"Lee."

"I'll remember this." Said Balalaika, stepping towards the door. Lee nodded again and grinned.

"Maybe after you're done in here you can get me a job." He laughed mirthfully. Balalaika gave him a smile.

"Why not?" She said, pushing the door to the bar open and going inside.

Once she was in, it was dark again. The corridor loomed before her, beckoning her further inside. She walked, heels tapping on the linoleum, down the path before her. She could see light in front of her, a warm glow; as if there weren't pure-blooded killers behind that door.

The door was right in front of her now, Balalaika was feeling a little nervous. Not for her own life, to die in battle is the greatest honour of all, but for Cassidy. If she failed here her lover would be hunted down. The other woman could handle herself well enough, but not against an army of angry serial killers and trained soldiers. She checked the nine millimetre in her waistband; still there.

Balalaika rested her hand on the door, feeling the vibrations of loud music coming from the other side. She could hear rowdy chatter coming through the gap underneath and wondered what on earth trained murderers could possibly have to talk to each other about. She checked her weapons; knives? Check. Grenade? Check. (Although she only had one of those.) And finally the gun holstered in her pocket, a nine millimetre. Not her weapon of choice (give her a fifty calibre sniper any day of the week) but it would have to do. 

She rested her hand on the door, pushed it open slightly and took the grenade out of her underwear. Balalaika pulled the pin and rolled it away from the door, into the room. She stepped away and shut the door lightly. The music was still going and the loud chatter in the bar never ceased for a moment. Taking another few steps away, Balalaika pulled out her phone and started to dial. Just as she hit 'call' a thunderous boom shook the warehouse to it's very foundations. The music stopped and so did the talking, all was silent as her phone rang.

"Now." She said into the receiver as the person on the other end picked up. Suddenly, the door behind her was kicked open and a large silhouette, plus two smaller ones, filled the space. Balalaika grinned privately, delightedly to herself. It was all falling into place; soon, there would be nothing left of the people in here and business would be back to normal.

"Dutch, when do we get to kill these assholes?" Said Revy from behind her.

"Would you quit your whining?" Eda groaned, the sound of a pistol cocking ringing through the dead silent air.

"Ladies, please." Dutch muttered, tilting his head towards Balalaika when she looked back at him. She nodded towards the trio and they moved towards the second door, withdrawing her nine millimetre. Revy and Eda moved towards the front, taking the lead. Dutch stayed at the back with his shotgun and Balalaika walked calmly into the middle of the quartet. It was time.

"Are you fuckin' ready?" Shouted Revy excitedly. Dutch sighed and rolled his eyes, sharing a knowing look with Balalaika. She nodded at him, then tapped Eda on the shoulder and told them both to move forwards.

They all shuffled forwards into the dead silent room in front of them, warily looking left and right, knowing that one slip up could get them all killed. Suddenly, a loud shriek echoed through the rubble-covered bar and then, they were upon the four.


	2. Chapter 2

Around twenty people stood in front of the three, all with various weapons in hand. Black hair, blonde hair; even green hair on one of them. All of the twenty wore sickly grins, the smile of some deranged fantasy life they were living. They had thought that they could get away with killing indiscriminately, they thought Balalaika wouldn’t put them down like the scum they were. 

The room they stood in was almost completely dark (save for a few flickering lights), but Balalaika had been trained to work in darkness; snipers rarely let such a thing as lighting stop them, especially not ones from the once proud Soviet Army.

She rolled her eyes as the shooting began, pulling Dutch behind a table and letting Revy and Eda gun down several before they even had chance to shoot. It was best to let them have their fun before things got serious.

So much for trained killers though, it seems even the most deadly people in the world had a few weak ones amongst them. Balalaika scanned the room quickly, blue eyes picking out a few corpses amongst the rubble; must’ve been killed by the grenade. Beside her, Dutch snorted, moving his finger closeted to the trigger of his shotgun; he must’ve been thinking the same: “the fragile and weak-willed always go first”.

”Dutch.” Said Balalaika quietly, careful not to let the enemy hear her over the sound of the gunfire so courteously provided by Revy and Eda. The two of them were still knelt behind the table, letting the other two do most of the work for now. 

“What?” Dutch asked even more quietly. 

“On three?” She asked with a sickly, yet restrained smile. Dutch nodded and grinned back, flicking the safety off his gun.

”One.” She paused, hearing the screams and shouts of the killers as they were gunned down one by one. “Two.” Revy shouted something to Eda, but Balalaika couldn’t quite make it out over the sound of gunfire. “Three.”

At the same time, they jumped out from behind the table, Dutch immediately hitting one of the fuckers with a shotgun shell to the chest and Balalaika getting two in the arm. 

“Fuckin’ A! The big guns are out!” Shouted Eda, a manic look on her face as her nuns habit swished around her, moving fluidly with her body like an inky black cloud. Balalaika sent her a wink and continued to shoot with stone cold vigour.

One, two, three dropped like flies as Balalaika shot her nine millimetre; bullets entered skulls and screams were cut short as their miserable lives were taken from them. 

Suddenly, Revy let out a yell and dived behind an overturned table, bits of lead and rubble whizzing past her. 

“Revy?!” Shouted Dutch, he sounded vaguely concerned. 

“Fuckin’ asshole got me!” She shouted back. Balalaika spared a quick glance Revy’s way and saw that a bullet had grazed her arm. Not a serious injury in the grand scheme of things, but enough to make shooting an arduous task. 

Fortunately, there only seemed to be two or three left now, the shooting had died down somewhat and, instead of bullets flying around everywhere, only the occasional one narrowly missed a member of their party. Dutch grunted and elbowed one who had gotten brave enough to charge at them before shooting him in the head, causing chunks of brain and gore to splatter Eda.

"Fuckin' hell Dutch!" She groaned, wiping some blood off of her face and crouching next to the table where Revy was hiding. Balalaika saw them exchange a few hushed words whilst she and Dutch were still shooting. Eda gave Revy a kiss before standing back up and flipping her off. "Don't get injured next time, weak fuckin' bitch!" She said with a grin. Revy smiled sharply back and used her good arm to stick her middle finger up in return. Balalaika rolled her eyes.

"This isn't the time for sentimentality, ladies." She said, nailing one of the last few in the face. Their eyeball exploded, along with half of their skull; shouldn't have leaned out of cover. Now, if Balalaika's calculations were correct, which they usually were, there should only be one remaining...

"Balalaika." Said Dutch, nodding to a particular piece of rubble; grey and boulder-sized. That must be where the last fucker was hiding. Balalaika tilted her head to acknowledge that she heard him, moving closer to the debris in a silent, cat-like fashion. 

She quietly stepped over a corpse riddled with bullet holes and, as she got closer, held her breath. This was it; the last of the killers. Balalaika’s keen ears picked up the sound of heavy breathing behind the rubble as she stalked the poor soul. A loud cry rang suddenly through the air, sharp and high pitched and then, a gunshot; it wasn't hers.

Balalaika gave up all pretence of silence and walked quickly over to the debris, heels tapping on the concrete floor. She sighed deeply at the mess she saw.

"Dead." She said monotonously, giving the cadaver before her a swift kick to check (you could never be too careful). 

"Well that was no fuckin' fun." Yelled Revy petulantly, peeping her head over the table and clutching her injured arm. Balalaika turned around sharply.

"We're done here." She said, nodding at Dutch. He nodded back and beckoned Revy and Eda over to him. By the time Eda had helped her lover off the floor, Balalaika was gone.


End file.
